Bad Pics
by Lemons And Limes And Fluff
Summary: Kevin and Frank have the 'talk' which leads to Kevin wanting to rile him up bad... with erotic pictures of Gwen being 'dominated' by Kev. Pics are described, but don't worry, they're not even Limes.


**Hi!**

**DO NOT ASK ME WHERE I GET MY INSPIRATION FROM.**

**This fic is just a one-shot; Kevin really pissing off Frank, Gwen's father. Gwen moves in with him on her 18****th**** birthday and Kevin and Frank have the 'talk' which leads to Kevin wanting to rile him up bad... with erotic pictures of his daughter being dominated by him. Pics are described, but not too descriptive, don't worry. They're not even Limes.**

**Disclaimer: Fuck disclaimers. But I don't own Ben 10.**

**Enjoy!**

Nasty Pictures of Gwen

Kevin walked out of the room with Gwen's father for the dreaded 'talk'. It was widely known that it wasn't really a talk at all; it was just the poor boy being threatened by his girlfriend's father.

"Listen to me, Levin. If you hurt Gwen in any way, or break her heart, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kevin was bored of these 'talks' with Frank and amused himself by trailing his right index finger over the outline of his new Wolf-Head tattoo on his left palm.

"If you _threaten_ to hurt her or to leave her, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you rape or seduce her, I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

...

Frank was sat watching his favourite soccer team thrash Kevin's. Smirking, Frank took a picture of the TV screen showing a goal and sent it to Kevin. That would definitely rile him.

...

Kevin glared at the image that was just sent to him by Frank. The goal keeper of his side letting in an easy goal. Frank was really getting on Kevin's nerves. Stupid old bastard.

Kevin smirked suddenly. _I'll each him to gloat,_ Kevin thought, picking out an image from his file that he used for 'personal bedroom/bathroom reasons' and sending it to Frank with a ' :D '.

...

Frank's phone hummed loudly in his pocket. He opened it and selected the inbox. There was an unopened picture message, and the subject was ' :D '. Frowning, Frank opened the message, and nearly smashed his phone to pieces in one hand.

The image showed:

_Gwen naked, blindfolded and on her knees, her wrists bound behind her back, her shoulders hunched and her head bowed like she is scared, and a studded black leather collar around her neck; holding the leash is a rough male hand with a Wolf-Head tattoo on the palm. There are several bruises on her neck, most likely hickeys, and the word 'SLUT' written on her left cheek in black marker. Her hair is messed up, like she was just doing adult activities with him._

...

Kevin grinned to himself. That picture was one of many, and it showed none of the 'real' action that happened in Kevin's bedroom between him and Gwen.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked his messages. Five words: **I will kill you, Levin.**

Kevin shook his head and tutted, then went into his file again.

...

Another picture message.

_Gwen blindfolded and laid back on Kevin's bed, with Kevin sat next to her licking her neck while she struggled against the black chains that bound her wrists to a hook sticking out of the headboard of the bed. She has her collar on again, this time without a leash, and she is wearing only her black, lacy underwear._

Frank was ready to literally kill Levin for doing this to his daughter. If only he had a real gun, not like those old model ones he kept just for scaring boys interested in Gwenny.

Natalie, Gwen's mother, sobbed quietly at the side of him.

...

Kevin had three SIM cards full of images and videos of him and Gwen, not including the card he was using now. Of course, he had Gwen's permission. They were like memories on his phone, erotic moments he could enjoy wanking off at or using them to make their sex life more exciting. Sex was half of their relationship, and the other half was innocent dates and love. They never intended on sharing this secret with the whole world; this was home-use private porn for improvement, not homemade porn off a trashy website.

Kevin had a lock on all of his images and videos so they could only be viewed and sent with a code, and they could not be forwarded. Frank was the only person he sent the things to he could not bear the thought of one of his buddies wanking off at a pic or clip of his Gwen being fucked. Gwen was _his_ to love and enjoy, not _theirs_.

...

Frank knocked on his door, a real gun in his hand. It was a small metal one, and didn't really fit the scenario, but it would do. It tended to be quite threatening, apparently.

Kevin opened the door and got a hard punch to the face from Frank; he fell backwards, his lip bleeding.

"How DARE you do that to Gwenny!" Frank snarled, cocking the gun and pointing it at Kevin's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool it, Gwen knew about the pics and she _wanted_ that, it's not my fault!"

"Oh _really_?" Frank hissed.

"Yeah! Look, I'd never do that to Gwen unless she likes it!"

"I wish I could believe that. Really." He was about to pull the trigger when...

Suddenly, Frank's phone hummed again and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. Cursing, he checked it – two picture messages from Gwenny.

_Gwen in her underwear putting on the collar, Kevin writing 'WHORE' on her right cheek._

_Gwen in Kevin's lap, both fully clothed, Gwen handing him the collar and messing her hair while they kissed._

Frank stared at these pictures for a while, not fully believing what he was seeing.

Kevin looked at the pictures and smiled. "What, you thought this 'playtime' was MY idea?"

**Plz Review – what did you think?**

**And I repeat: DO NOT ASK ME WHERE I GET MY INSPIRATION FROM!**


End file.
